The National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) is a congressionally established division of the Naitonal Library of Medicine (NLM). Its major responsibility is to provide information resources in the fields of genomics and molucular biology and thereby support extramural and intramural researchers across all of NIH's ICs. To keep pace with the increasing vlume of genomic data and to support specific trans-NIH projects such as the Genome-Wide Association Studies, an NCBI Resource Committeee chaired by Dr.s Michael Gottesman and Francis Collins recommended that NCBI's funding be supplemented through central NIH support. The reocmmendation was endorsed by Dr. Zherhouni. The NIH Steering Committee concurred witht he recommendation of the Management and Budget Working Group (MBWG) that supplementary funding should be collected in FY 2009 by NLM through IAAs with each IC.